


From Eden

by fallenoriath



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Library Fluff, M/M, all characters portrayed are 18+, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenoriath/pseuds/fallenoriath
Summary: Ciel and Sieglinde bathed in the warmth of the fire built before their chairs, safe behind the tiles that collected the log’s plentiful ashes as their bodies pressed as close as they could be with the chair’s arm in their way. The onyx haired girl held her head beneath the boy’s chin, giggling among the folds of his cotton collar as they teased one another lightly, both of their books long forgotten as they sat neglected in their respective laps. “Did you ask of him to meet us tonight?”





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CielPansyhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/gifts).



Sebastian had been dismissed an hour or so ago, the young nobility having little care for the servant as they busied themselves with whispers of sweet nothings to one another through the thick silence obtained in the library’s corridors. Before dismissing the unusual servant, the pair had requested that their armchairs be settled against one another, allowing their arms to brush over one another in a gesture of comfort as it was the only brief intimacy they were allowed in their times together, and although it’d taken a soft push and plea the man agreed to such. As any common man would assume, the scientist and noble aged beautifully-Ciel now stood at the average height for a boy his age, much to the shock to those he’d surrounded himself by. The petite scientist remained dainty as ever, skin of porcelain and black hair thick as wool which had grown to her newfound breasts, surpassing the childlike cut she once beheld not so long ago.

Ciel and Sieglinde bathed in the warmth of the fire built before their chairs, safe behind the tiles that collected the log’s plentiful ashes as their bodies pressed as close as they could be with the chair’s arm in their way. The onyx haired girl held her head beneath the boy’s chin, giggling among the folds of his cotton collar as they teased one another lightly, both of their books long forgotten as they sat neglected in their respective laps. “Did you ask of him to meet us tonight?” Plush lips spoke silently, worried that his own butler may overhear, despite the knowledge that the man had most likely found the secret held between the servant, the girl, and himself..

Nodding lightly, Sieglinde pulled back and allowed the noble to see the bright smile that flushed on her face, “Of course I have! Wolf argued that he must aid the servants within the kitchen before arrival, he should be here in a bit.” When hearing the floorboards creak under heavy footsteps, she flew back in her chair and struggled to open the book that held between her thighs as she hoped to look natural for whomever was to arrive through the thick oak doors. Looking up to see who it had been, she gave a weak smile as she feigned innocence only to let out a sigh of relief as she saw her partner.

“You just about gave poor Sully a heart attack,” the slate haired boy called out the the approaching blonde through his chuckles, waving a hand towards the pair in invitation the the oncoming man. When Wolfram had finally come close enough, the aristocrat reached upwards to retrieve a handful of cravat, using it as a leash to pull the servant into a kiss before releasing his grip on the uniform. Ciel watched as the girl got to her knees, still settled into her chair, to press an elongated kiss to his lips before pulling back with a hum, obviously content with her work.

A flush ran through his face as the two greeted him, still baffled at the idea that the two of such importance wouldn’t mind-no,  _ yearn _ for a lowly servant such as themselves company. “I apologize, there was a bit of an incident with the oven-”

“Oh hush,” a pale hand tossed itself outwards to lightly push the standing male, “It’s fine but, you must be tired.” She grabbed his gloved hands in hers and smiled ear to ear, “Take a seat, Ciel and I were just talking,” she looked about, only to find that all seats were located far from where they sat, and that Sebastian would find it odd to find three seats missing from their organized places.

As the scientist busied herself with searching for a solution, Ciel slid off his plush chair and crawled closer to the fireplace, still a safe distance away, “If you two don’t mind, I think it’d be lovely had we a night on the floor.” Turning his head upwards to check their approval, he was met with soft grins and nodding heads as the servant now carried Sieglinde, who still clutched onto the novel she’d been reading, to the spot of polished tile beside the boy.

It hadn’t taken long before the three sat fairly engaged with one another’s conversations, topics trivial and simple for the most part. Within the hour or so that they’d sat conversing, they’d all managed to switch from their originating places; Wolfram now lay flat against the floor with his head rested back in between Ciel’s folded lap, Sieglinde leaning back into the man’s rib cage. “Wolf, will you read to us? I feel as if I’d pass out have I done anything productive,” she crawled forward, speaking the tease onto his lips as she offered up the book.

“Oh…” Pushing himself upright, their lover fiddled with his hands and struggled to find a proper excuse for not wanting to read but found none, feeling the youngers’ curious eyes burning into him as they awaited his response. Tongue compressed against the back of his teeth, Wolfram explained softly, “I never learned to.”

“That’s alright,” the boy broke through the silence, “your English has gotten much better and you should be able to translate the words far easier than you would have before.”

“No, I never learned to read at all,” Wolfram countered, “the military academy never taught us, said a right soldier didn’t need to study it.” To call it an academy was laughable and outright wrong, having been more of a prison, a cockfight to the orphans that’d been sent or birthed there rather than that of a luxury to higher classes.

Instantly, the two nobles turned to him with twin furrowed brows, shocked yet at the same time not at their new discovery, understanding that the vast majority of servants hadn’t the money nor time to learn such frivolous luxuries as literature. “You have to let me teach you!” His lovers shouted in unison, both excited for the lesson but withdrew when he shook his head tiredly.

“It’s far too late to learn-I’d probably forget it all by morning-, but, if he wouldn’t mind, perhaps Ciel could?” Words were meager as he quickly added on, “I’d love to be taught, maybe if we have time tomorrow but I myself am quite tired.” Nodding lowly, Ciel agreed and the two understood that the man had been worked all day with the various tasks he’d been asked and offered to do in place of the other servants.

The slate haired male dragged his body towards the blond, pressing a kiss against his forehead as he retrieved the book that had been given to him by the other teenager, “Of course, you’ve had a long day so please relax.”

Sieglinde and him took turns reading, alternating throughout each and every other page of the book that’s cover was flush with leather binding as well as golden thread that was strung up among the sides. Soft words began to sound more of a faint lullaby to the servant that rested comfortably between Ciel’s legs, falling into a deep slumber due to the thick warmth of the fireplace and the overall comfort of being between the two that he loved most. It had taken the scientist until she heard a heavy snore erupt from the man to notice that he’d fallen asleep at all, too caught up in the book to recognize any sooner and she tapped the lord opposite of hers arm to notify him of such.

They both let off a quiet laugh, not wanting to wake the exhausted man from his rest as Ciel pushed away the thick novel and they began to rearrange themselves. Now, both teenagers held onto Wolfram’s waist and curled into his sides, Sieglinde lifted up his limp arm to wrap it around herself and press her head against his torso. Pressing a faint kiss to the crooked bridge of the man’s nose and leaning over to do such with the girl before settling himself on his stomach to drift off into thoughts of his adoration for the others.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by @cielpansyhive thanks to one of their anons who suggested Wolf/Ciel so I decided, why not make it poly? I’ll definitely try to write more of these three or just the two later on!
> 
> Feel free to send asks to my tumblr @missperseph


End file.
